


Logicality/Prinxiety One-shots

by mariuex



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, heck, im sorry for my shitty one shots, logicality - Freeform, mostly angst tho, swearing???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuex/pseuds/mariuex
Summary: Basically one shota for Prinxiety and Logicality





	1. Emotions [Logicality]

"Roman, are you sure this is going to work?" Patton asked Roman as they walked through the empty halls of the mind palace. "Of course! do you doubt me, the fabulous prince, Roman?!" Roman had said quite dramatically. "Well...you seem to do things more, um, more exaggerated?" Patton had said and made Roman question himself.  Well it was true, Roman had the tendency to do things quite exaggerated. For example, just trying to confess his so called 'undying love' for Virgil, he had prepared a peacock tail that was opened because he had explained that it was the 'mating stance' of male peacocks.

Enough of that, Patton was nervous. He had asked Roman to help him with a small—er, big problem. He, like Roman, wanted to confess to someone, and when we mean someone, we mean Logan.

Yes! Patton has a crush on Logan, if it wasn't obvious.

So, Patton had asked Roman to help him confess to Logan, and well, this was the fanciful side's idea; to simply recite a poem that the bubbly side made, start throwing rose petals everywhere, and then kneel down and ask for the logical side's hand.

Patton had thought that this idea was ludicrous, but hey! Roman was the only who had confessed to someone and actually succeeded. So Patton had no choice but to believe the fanciful side.

He had arrived at the logical side's door. He looked at Roman, who was hiding by the corner of the hallway, and nodded. Roman gave him a thumbs up and secretly brought his phone out to record, because hey, he shipped them.

So there he was, knocking on Logans door and waiting for it to open. He moved around a bit before noticing that the door had finally opened, and by the doorframe was no other than Logan.

"Salutations Patton" the other greeted. "Hi Logan! um...I want to say something to you" Patton said as he shifted nervously. Now, that got Logan quite confused. He started to question himself. Did he do something wrong?

Logan started to become a tad nervous. As much as it was normal for the bubbly side to talk to him, it was rare to see him all nervous. Logan was pretty sure he did something wrong now.

Patton took the folded piece of paper from his pocket and started to unfold it nervously. 'Shoot, that's probably all of the things I have done wrong,' Logan thought, but boy was he wrong.

"Okay, I know that I'm not that...you know, but I made this for you and I hope you like it" Patton said and cleared his throat. "Um...L-Like beautiful red roses, blooming each s-spring" he said nervously, his voice was shaking. "I s-smi— you know what? I can't do this!" Patton said and crumpled the paper, soon throwing it on the floor and looked down.

Roman watched in bewilderment. His plan had failed. 'No! my ship!' he thought.

"P-Patton, please calm down" Logan said and put a hand on the others shoulder, only to be pushed. "No, I can't!" Patton said and ran off.

Tears threatened to spill as he ran towards his room.

As he had arrived in his room, he instantly laid down on his bed and had started sobbing uncontrollably. He had continued to sob until he had passed out.

Logan on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking of Patton and his behavior. What had happened and why did Patton run away? He continued to question this until he decided to go ask the two other sides.

Logan first went to Virgil. Someone like him could be up to something. He had knocked on the other door and was soon waiting for it to open, sadly no one came to open the door, so he knocked again. After a couple of minutes Logan had become inpatient and opened the door, only to find Virgil sleeping with his phone on his hands. Logan sighed and shook his head, did he just sleep now? Concerned for the other, he took the phone, turn it off and put it in his nightstand. He tucked Virgil in and soon left the room.

He went to Roman next. He had knocked on and the door and was soon waiting.

"Who goes there?! is it you Patton?" the fanciful side asked from the other side, his voice was quite shaky. "Er...no, it's me Logan" Logan said with a small sigh.

Roman opened the door. "Sup nerd, what do you need?" Roman asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Well, considering that you are the only one who is available to talk to, I would like to ask a question." He said and stepped forward. Roman looked at him with a confused expression. "Let's talk inside my room, just in case someone will hear" Roman said and let the logical side enter the room.

"You can sit anywhere," Roman said and went for his bed. There was a sofa set there, so Logan decided to sit on the armchair before Roman continued talking.

"So nerd, what's your question?" the fanciful side asked while taking a pillow and laying his head onto it. "First of all, don't call me names; second, have I done something wrong lately?" the logical side asked. Roman thought for a bit before answering him. "No, I won't stop calling you names Mr.Tin-Man, and what do you mean by 'done something wrong'?" Roman asked, completely confused of what the other had asked. Sighing, Logan began to tell the story of his occurrence with Patton earlier.

"Do you know what could have triggered his sudden outburst?" Logan asked as concern wavered around his tone. Roman started to shake his head no. Logan looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure about that Roman?" he asked. "Yes!" the other yelled,  Logan eyed him carefully before walking up to the door. "Roman, I am going to talk to Patton and if he ever says something about the sudden outburst with you in the story, I will run back here and punch you, is that clear?" Logan said, his voice evident with anger. Roman nodded shakily and Logan left.

The moment the logical side left the room, he had immediately locked his door and hid in his closet.

Logan started his trail towards Patton's room. He was thinking of questions to ask Patton about his sudden outburst.

Did he ask if there was something wrong? Of course there was something wrong! Why on earth would he even run away and start crying?!

Shaking his head, Logan stood in front of Patton's door. He doubted for a while before knocking on the said door.

Logan had started pacing around as he waited for the door to open. He knocked once in a while just in case his first knock wasn't heard, but after a couple of knocks he had started to knock non-stop until the door was open.

"Patton" he said while knocking, "Patton, please open the door." But he never answered the door.

'Something is wrong, I know it' the side thought, 'Patton always opens his door when someone is knocking'

After a couple of sighs and doubts, Logan finally had enough courage to open the bubbly sides door. He was ready to face the consequences, but he wasn't ready to see what was inside.

Inside you could see was a sleeping Patton. Tear tracks stained his face, his face a bit red, and he was whimpering through his slumber.

Logan frowned at the sight. What had he done to result Patton into this awful mess he was seeing?

He sighed sadly and went to sit next to Patton. He had caressed the others hair lovingly and sighed once more.

"What did I do that made you like this?" he asked no one in particular.

He kept on playing with the others hair and as time went by, Logan had started to get sleepy. His eyes were drooping and he kept on yawning. He shifted ever so slightly and rested his head on the bubbly traits headboard, soon drifting off to sleep.

Hours passed and Patton woke up. He noticed some weight somewhere on his head and began to ponder. He moved from his spot and saw Logan.

He flushed as he noticed that Logan was asleep. Patton went back to his spot, under Logan's hand. He gave off a small smile, "At least he's here with me...I don't even know if he likes me back or not" he said and moved around to get comfortable.

But apparently, the movements of the bubbly side began to disturb the logical side.

Logan stirred awake and gave off a small yawn. He adjusted his glasses and looked down, only to see a blushing Patton.

"Ah Patton, it's good to see that you are finally awake" he said with a small smile. "Yeah...um, what are you doin in my room Logan?" Patton asked, he started to shift from his spot. Logan couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness envelop in his chest, he didn't want Patton to move places. "I came here to check on you" he said and moved closer towards Patton, he didn't know why he had done that.

Patton noticed him inching closer and took action. "Logan please, don't come any closer towards me" he said and moved away a bit. His face was bright red and he felt tears on the brink of his eyes.

"Patton please,I just want to help you" the logical side said. "Yeah, but that's the problem!" Patton burst out, "You helping me makes me feel worse! Logan I— Logan I like you! and in a matter that's more than a friend or family!" He yelled out as tears began to trail down his face.

Patton broke down into tears and covered his face with a pillow. Logan looked at him sympathetically, he didn't know how to deal with emotions but he would try just for Patton. He'd do anything for the bubbly trait.

"Patton, I may not understand these feelings but I will try...all for you" he said and went to Patton. He hugged the other gently as the sobs began to die down.

"R-really? you'd do that for me?" Patton said with a soft and quiet voice. "Anything for you" Logan said and smiled softly. "Thank you Logan..."

"I love you..."

"What?"

"I said, I love you Patton"

"...I love you too"

*BONUS*

"Roman? where are you?" Virgil asked the empty room of his beloved. "Virgil? is that you?!" Roman yelled, "Yeah? where are you?" the anxious side asked. "Is Logan with you?" "What?" "IS LOGAN WITH YOU?!" "No? why?" "LIES! I KNOW HE IS THERE!!" the fanciful side yelled. "What? he isn't here Princey!" Virgil said with a small scowl.

"I WILL NEVER EVER COME OUT OF THE CLOSET"

"....did you just make a coming out joke or are you serious about that?"


	2. Voices [Prinxiety]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note :
> 
> this is a human au where Patton and Logan are Virgil’s dads

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Water dripping on the floor was the only thing that could be heard in the room.

"It's your fault why he left!"

Screams echoing the same room.

"You made him feel like that!"

A punch to the wall.

"It's all your damn fault!"

Bye the last sentence, the mirror in front of him shattered.

"It's my fault why you left"

—————

"Son, are you awake?" the soft voice coming from his dad echoed his dark room. He didn't want him to find out of the incident, but unfortunately his Dad already knew.

"Virgil, honey, please" his dad pleaded, "At least talk to me or your father." 

"No, you wouldn't understand"

He wanted to say those words but his mouth was so dry he couldn't make a single sound. He tried to talk, he really did, but what came out instead were muffled sobs.

Patton, his dad, looked at the sobbing boy with a frown. He hated seeing Virgil in a situation like this. He hated the thought that he couldn't do anything to make his son feel better.

He sighed sadly and walked towards the bed and sat down. "Shh...it's okay, I know..." he whispered as his eyes scanned the room. It was a mess, clothes scattered everywhere, trash on the floor, and finally, glass shards and a broken mirror laid in the corner of the room.

Patton help back a sob as he saw the mess his son was going through. "I'll be back,okay? I'm just going to get Logan." And with that, he left Virgil alone.

Alone with his own miserable thoughts.

—————

Footprints could be heard as Patton crossed the room towards his husband. "Logan..." he said, sitting down next to the said man and wrapping his arms around him. "What is it Patton?" Logan asked. 

Silence answered the question. Logan sighed and hugged him back. He could feel his shirt getting wet from the sobs he heard from his husband.

"Patton please" he pleaded softly. He knew that emotions weren't really his forte but he couldn't bare see his family fall apart like this. 

"I-I'm sorry Logy, it's just that I-I do this a-anymore" Patton said between sobs. Logan slowly rubbed circles on his husbands back. "I know, I too can not go on with this, but Patton" he said as he made his husband face him, "We have to be strong for Virgil." Patton nodded and hugged the man again.

They have to fix this

—————

"Virgil, stop doing this" a faint whisper was heard in the said boys room.

Virgil looked up, his face was tear stained and his eyes were puffy and red. "R-Roman?" he muttered out.

"...Virgil" that same whisper came back.

He couldn't believe his ears. He covered them and shook his head. "No, stop it. You're already dead! Stop haunting me! Why do I always hear your voice?!" he snapped.

He couldn't take this much longer.


	3. Pictures and Letters [Prinxiety]

He sat on the sofa, all alone, with a box. A box filled with painful memories, too fucking painful. He just couldn’t resist it, he craved to see all of those memories once more. Even if it meant hurting him all again.

It had been three days. Three fucking days of pain and suffering. Three days since he learned that he had found another.

_“When did you start falling for him?”_

_“I’m sorry—“_

The scene kept on replaying, he couldn’t stop it. It wouldn’t leave his head, why wouldn’t it leave his head? Why did his mind keep on fucking replaying it?

He remembered the second day after the breakup. He checked his twitter, thinking that he would also be heartbroken, but no. He found the picture of the other’s lover as the header photo. He never felt so much pain and hatred before.

He remembered locking himself inside the bathroom to cut and cut and cut. The blood looked beautiful with his wrecked face. He would have bled to death if it weren’t for his best friend.

Now at the present, holding that godforsaken box, he took courage and opened it, only to be greeted by photos, letters, and accessories.

He picked up one of the smaller accessories and let out a soft chuckle. He remembered this bracelet. ‘My princess’ it said, that was supposed to be a joke. But he realizes that he was truly the princess, and he was his prince.

He picked up a picture next. It was them in a photo booth, he was so awkward with him. He was just standing there while the other posed dramatically and cutely.

“Wish we were still like that” he mumbled.

He looked through everything. One by one, he gave each a comment. The comment would either be sweet, bitter, annoyed, mad, or sad. Every second of scanning them, he felt closer and closer to crying.

“It’s your fault and you know it” his head would tell him, “You don’t deserve him, and it’s because of how you fucking treated him.” He hated that the voice was right. He would constantly push him away whenever problems came.

“Too many fucking memories for my own good” he thought as he looked at the scattered items around him. He checked the box and noticed it was almost empty. Just a few rocks with their initials or maybe some words they would connect, but that wasn’t what bothered him.

One last picture and letter, under those rocks. A fucking picture and fucking letter.

With a shaky hand, he reached for the picture. The beach. It was the day after the two of them became together. Roman and Virgil, by the sea holding their hands. He remembered asking Patton to take this photo. It was a fun day that time, they had a double date with Logan and Patton and decided to go to the beach. Yeah, it was a nice day.

He put the photo down and slowly reacher for the letter. He thought it would be some kind of written thing the both of them would have done but no. It was the anniversary letter, the last anniversary letter he had received from him.

He slowly opened it.

_“Dear future husband,_

_Of all the times I’ve been so talkative towards you in my life, today I find myself speechless. It even took me minutes to just come up with that first sentence. But my loss for words isn’t because I don’t have anything to say to you, I’m just too damn happy. I’m happy because here I am writing or maybe reading my personal vow to you. Unlike most stories, our love story wasn’t anything remarkable nor did it have a clichéd plot with a fucking first meeting worth remembering (You probably don’t want to remember how I hit your face accidentally) , but I still remember even if it was a bit stupid. Our love wasn’t that inspiring, but it inspired some people (most precisely Patton and Logan)._

_I like to remember because I think what we share is special. More than understanding each other, we try to accept ourselves and our idiosyncrasies. Sometimes (well not really) I’d be childish, rude, gloomy, self-depricating, selfish, and depressed. But you still loved me. Not by tollerance, but by acceptance. You showered me with love, hope, and encouragement. You brought back the light in my eyes and painted my monochromatic world with colors I didn’t know that existed. You put up with my pettiness and didn’t give up on me, regardless of what we argue about. I’ll always feel lucky with you._

_You see, I never thought I deserved to be loved this much. But still, you heald my scars and unbound me from my chains, you show me what freedom was and let me know what happy feels like. I’ve always been unattached and lost, but now I found where I want to exist._

_I’m a horrible cook, but I vow to learn so that I won’t burn our house down. I’m a terrible cleaner, but I vow to always clean up my messes. I’m forgetful sometimes but I vow to re-read this letter on this day, December 10, to remind myself of the vows I made to you, my half, my light, my prince._

_Your Dark and Stormy knight,  
Virgil”_

“Wish you actually fulfilled these vows Verge” Roman whispered as tears fell, “I really wished you did.”


	4. Accident [Logicality]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let this chapter say that school shootings are bad.
> 
> i heard about the news that happened in Florida and I’m deeply saddened.
> 
> a reminder that thi one shot was made before the shooting and i was really bothered by it that i didn’t post this sooner.

Logan rubbed circles on his husbands back. They had never expected this to happen in such a small time. He was only eight years old. The world was cruel to them, and now he had to see Patton suffer through all of this.

"Dear I know that it's hard but please, you have to eat" Logan had begged Patton for the fifth time that hour. The other wouldn't budge out of their sons room, too broken to do anything.

"Patton please" he tried again, "Do you think Virgil would like to see you like this?" Patton flinched at the name. Logan knew that he shouldn't have used their son as an excuse but the other male had to eat.

"Don't..." Patton murmured. Despite being such a low murmur, Logan had heard it and sent a questioning glance at Patton.

"Excuse me, but wha—"

"Don't you dare use him as an excuse Logan!" Patton yelled as he turned to wards Logan. Hi eyes were red and puffy from the constant crying. Logan couldn't help but feel sorry for his husband.

"I know, I'm sorry Pat-Pat." Logan went forward to hug the other and Patton quickly launched himself towards Logan. He let his husband sob over his shoulder, not caring if his shirt got wet. Logan just wanted to have the old Patton back. Why did the accident have to happen?

—

_Logan sighed as he turned on his phone. He had received countless messages and calls from Patton during his class. He didn't understand what was so important? He went to his contacts and dialed Patton, hoping for a fast answer due to the recent missed calls._

_"Logan?! Oh my lord, Logan have you heard the news?!" the others voice was heavily lined with nervousness. What ever could the other mean?_

_"No, I have not checked the news Patton, what could be so important?" he said with slight irritation. Honestly, as much as he loved Patton, he didn't need him to bother him during his periods._

_"Logan please, just check!" the other begged. Logan was sure that Patton was on the verge of tears due to the slight crack he heard in the others voice._

_"Yes of course, let me end this call first, alright?" and with that Logan ended the call and checked online for the 'important news'._

_**'SCHOOL AMBUSH ONGOING, STUDENTS HELD AS HOSTAGE'** _

_Logan's eyes widened at the header of the news. 'This is probably an old article!' he thought, anxiousness filling him slowly to the brink. He quickly checked the date and with dread, it had just been published a few minutes ago. Checking the name of the school and where it was, he just had to know, he saw it was his sons school. Now with adrenaline and panic flowing in his nerves, he immediately went towards the principals office to explain the situation and call Patton immediately._

_Patton was on the edge. He stood outside of their son's school with parents, officials, and the police. This was taking too long, why hasn't Logan called back yet? He pulled out his phone, ready to call Logan until the call he was waiting for arrived._

_"Patton where are you?!" he exclaimed from the other line. "I'm in front of Virgil's school, Logan hurry please!" Patton pleaded. "Okay, okay, I'm driving already" the other said, concern lining his tone. The phone call ended with ease and Patton went pacing back and forth, worried for their son and the other students._

_Minutes passed by and Logan miraculously arrived safely. In an instant Patton launched himself at Logan, tearing up. His nervousness toned down as his husband told him that everything was going to be fine and Virgil was going to be safe. Although, that ease did not linger long._

_"Release the child and drip the gun down!" the couple heard. Looking back to the school building, Patton saw a man holding a gun towards a child's head. He yelled as Logan held him, the other people with them yelling or sobbing with him._

_The police didn't hesitate to go near the building but stopped once the man had started yelling. "An inch closer and this kid gets a bullet up his damn head!" Everyone stopped from moving, too shocked to react._

_Readying their guns, the police stepped closer. The man gritted his teeth and nudged the gun on the child's head. "I'm not afraid to fucking do this!" the man yelled, putting his index finger on the trigger. The action received a lot of yells and a cry from the child. "Papa! Daddy!" the young child cried out._

_The all too familiar voice sent Patton head whipping towards the child. Narrowing his eyes he saw his son and he yelled. Tears slowly made down his cheeks as a scream tore from his throat. Shocked from the sudden yell that Patton gave, Logan lifted his gaze at the scene and gave the exact reaction his husband had given._

_The police stepped closer and a gun shot was heard. Screams tore the crowd and more shots were heard._

_Logan and Patton watched as the scene unfold. Virgil's body just went down and was followed by the man holding him hostage a few seconds later. It was at the moment that hell went loose._

_The police ran towards the school, hoping to arrest more of the men that had held the school hostage. As for Logan and Patton, they had rushed towards their son with the paramedics in tow, hoping and praying that Virgil could still be saved. But it was all too late, the boy couldn't be saved due to gun shot towards his head._

—

"Logan why did it have to be him?" Patton whispered as the tears stopped. "I don't know Patton...I just hope he's safe up there" Logan replied as he held his husband closer.


	5. Remember Me [Prinxiety]

Roman raced towards his lover, smiling and carrying a guitar. He had just watched the movie titled 'Coco' and was quite moved by the songs. He decided to show Virgil what song he had learned.

As he went nearer, he decided to stop running and just walk towards his lover. Sitting down beside Virgil, he carefully place the guitar on his lap.

"Virgil you wouldn't believe what movie I just watched! And before you say anything, yes, it was Coco!" Roman exclaimed happily. "I managed to practice the song that reminded me of us!" 

He slowly propped up his guitar and plucked out the first chords needed for the song.

"Remember me, though I have to say goodbye" he started, "Remember me, don't let it make you cry. For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart. I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart."

"Remember me" he sang once more as his eyes became glossy. "Though I have to travel far. Remember me,each time you hear a sad guitar..." he paused to take a deep breathe as his tears threatened to fall. "Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be...Until I'm in your arms again, remember me"

He finished the song with tears. He placed his guitar down next to him and wiped his tears away.

"My parents said that we can't keep doing this..." Roman mumbled, "but I don't want to leave you Virgil, they plan on moving towns so that I forget." 

Roman smiled sadly. "But how could I ever forget someone so caring, lovable, and brave?" 

He faced towards the gravestone that was Virgil's. "Why'd you have to leave me?" he asked with a sad smile. "We promised to keep each other safe, but I couldn't fulfill that promise because in the end you still killed yourself..."

Roman grabbed his guitar and stood up slowly. "I'm sorry but this might be the last time I visit you darling, but I promise...I will remember you, because I know that you will always remember me."

Roman let tears fall upon his lovers gravestone.

"I love you...and I always will."

**Author's Note:**

> woopsie doodles sorry for my bad grammar


End file.
